1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil-pressure swaging tool, and more particularly to an oil-pressure swaging tool for rebuilding a connecting pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
A pipe is a tubular section or a hollow cylinder, and a cross-section of the pipe is usually circle-shaped. The pipe is mainly used to convey fluids (such as liquids, gases, slurries and powders). The pipe is usually made of metal (such as iron and steel . . . etc.) so as to be further used for a factory building or other structural applications. However, if the pipe conveying an acidic substance or an alkaline substance, the pipe which is made of metal is often eroded by those chemical substances and going to damage someday. In order to solve this problem, a user usually cuts the damaged part of the pipe away so that the pipe is separated into two parts. Then, the user uses a conventional swaging tool to adjust a connecting pipe so that two ends of the connecting pipe are matching to each of parts respectively. Finally, the connecting pipe is connected between the two parts of the pipe.
The conventional swaging tool comprises a body. The body has a hold lever for the user to hold. A sleeve is formed on the top of the body. A positioning ring is mounted to a front end of the sleeve. An enlarging member is enclosed by the positioning ring. The enlarging member has a cone-shaped hole defined at the center thereof. An operation lever is set to a rear end of the sleeve. The operation lever has a pressure part and a release part. An awl is enclosed by the sleeve. The awl has a cone head at the front end thereof. The awl moves forward when the pressure part of the operation lever presses the awl. Thereafter, the cone head of the awl is inserted into the cone-shaped hole of the enlarging member via the motion of the awl, so that the enlarging member is enlarged by the cone head to rebuild the opening of the connecting pipe.
Under this arrangement, the user inserts the enlarging member of the conventional swaging tool into the opening of the connecting pipe at first, and then pushes the operation lever. Finally, the opening of the connecting pipe is enlarged by the enlarging member so that the opening of the connecting pipe is rebuilt to fit the opening of the pipe. Unfortunately, the conventional swaging tool still has three disadvantages as following:
First, if the material of the connecting pipe is too stiff to rebuild the opening of the connecting pipe with the conventional swaging tool directly, the user often calcines the end of the connecting pipe to soften the peripheral wall of the connecting pipe at first; and then the user uses the conventional swaging tool to rebuild the opening of the connecting pipe; finally, after the connecting pipe solidifies, the opening of the connecting pipe is rebuilt. However, a plurality of outside particles is often adhered to the surface of the connecting pipe before the connecting pipe is solidified. Thus, the surface of the rebuilt connecting pipe is very rough.
Second, when the user uses the conventional swaging tool to rebuild the opening of the connecting pipe, the user inserts the enlarging member into the opening at one end of the connecting pipe and another end of the connecting pipe is often abutted against a wall. However, if the connecting pipe is long, it is very inconvenient to abut another end of the connecting pipe against a wall. Furthermore, if the inserting direction of the enlarging member is shifted, the enlarging force from the enlarging member to the periphery of the connecting pipe would be not uniform so that the rebuilt opening of the connecting pipe would be not round completely and would not further fit the opening of the pipe.
Third, the conventional swaging tool only can rebuild the opening of the connecting pipe via enlarging the opening of the connecting pipe so that when the opening of the pipe is smaller than the opening of the connecting pipe, the conventional swaging tool cannot neck the opening of the connecting pipe by using the conventional swaging tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional. Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.